Godzilla: Kaiju Collection
|image =Godzilla Kaiju Collection B.png |caption =Japanese Promo Art for Godzilla: Kaiju Collection |name =Godzilla: Kaiju Collection |published =HEROZ, Inc. |developed =HEROZ, Inc. |platforms =Android, iOS |languages =Japanese |genre =Action RPG }} Godzilla: Kaiju Collection is a Japanese game for mobile devices. It was released on April 21, 2015. Description In the year 20XX, the Xiliens have invaded the Earth using their army of monsters, and have devastated the entire planet. With humanity near defeat, the player takes the role of commander of G-Force, and must collect and control Earth's remaining monsters in order to defeat the Xiliens' forces and take back the Earth. Monsters *Godzilla (1954, 1964, 1984, 1991, 1992, , 1993, 1994, 1995, Burning, 2000, 2001, 2003, 2004, , ) *Anguirus (1955, 1968, 2004) *Mothra (Larva 1961, Imago 1961, Larva 1992, Imago 1992, Imago 2004) *Primitive Mothra *Rodan (1956, 1964, Unused 1993 concept art design, 1993, 2004) *King Ghidorah (1991) *Mecha-King Ghidorah *MechaGodzilla (1974, 1993, 2002, Modified 2003) *Moguera *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Hedorah (1971) *Gigan (1972, 2004, Modified) *Minilla (1967, 2004) *Little Godzilla *Battra (Larva and Imago) *Kumonga (1967) *Kamacuras (1967) *Ebirah (1966, 2004) *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah *Baragon (1965, 1968, 2001) *SpaceGodzilla *Gabara *Zilla (2004) *Dagahra *King Caesar (1974, 2004) *Kamoebas *Jet Jaguar *Meganulon (1956) *Titanosaurus *Megalon *Orga *Megaguirus *Gezora *Desghidorah *Biollante (Final form) *Destoroyah (Perfect form) *Dorat Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Xiliens *G-Force *Maser Cannon *ASTOL-MB93 *Super X *Star Falcon *Land Moguera *Garuda Locations *Japan **Tokyo ***Diet Building ***Godzilla Head Gallery Artwork Godzilla Kaiju Collection B.png Godzilla Kaiju Collection.png GKC Bannner.jpg Ads Godzilla Kaiju Collection.jpg GKC Out Now.jpg GKC Shinjuku Godzilla Building.png|Godzilla destroying the Shinjuku "Godzilla Head" building GKC Godzilla 1992 and Shinjuku Godzilla Head.png|Godzilla 1992 and the "Shinjuku Godzilla Head" building GKC Godzilla 2014.jpg|Godzilla 2014, unlocked by pre-ordering Godzilla: The Game GKC Maser Tanks.png Website GKC Godzilla vs. Anguirus.png GKC B.png GKC.jpg Godzilla Kaiju Collection GFW Monsters.jpg GKC Mothra and Godzilla 2001.png GKC More Monsters.png GKC Godzilla 2014 Poster Version.png Screenshots GKC In-game.jpg GKC Godzilla 1954 In-Game.jpg|Godzilla 1954 GKC Godzilla 1964.jpg|Godzilla 1964 GKC Godzilla 1984.jpg|Godzilla 1984 GKC Godzilla 1991.jpg|Godzilla 1991 GKC Godzilla 1992.jpg|Godzilla 1992 GKC Godzilla 1994.jpg|Godzilla 1994 GKC Godzilla 1995.jpg|Godzilla 1995 GKC Godzilla 2000.jpg|Godzilla 2000 GKC Godzilla 2001.jpg|Godzilla 2001 GKC Godzilla 2003.jpg|Godzilla 2003 GKC Godzilla 2004.jpg|Godzilla 2004 GKC Godzilla 2014 In-Game.jpg|Godzilla 2014 GKC Anguirus 1955.jpg|Anguirus 1955 GKC Anguirus 1968.jpg|Anguirus 1968 GKC Anguirus 2004.jpg|Anguirus 2004 GKC Mothra Larva 1961.jpg|Mothra Larva 1961 GKC Mothra Imago 1961.jpg|Mothra Imago 1961 GKC Mothra Larva 1992.jpg|Mothra Larva 1992 GKC Mothra Imago 1992.jpg|Mothra Imago 1992 GKC Mothra Imago 2003.jpg|Mothra Imago 2003 GKC Rodan 1956.jpg|Rodan 1956 GKC Rodan 1964.jpg|Rodan 1964 GKC Fire Rodan.jpg|Fire Rodan GKC Rodan.jpg|Scrapped Concept Design Rodan GKC Rodan 2004.jpg|Rodan 2004 GKC King Ghidorah Heisei.jpg|King Ghidorah GKC Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah GKC MechaGodzilla.jpg|MechaGodzilla 1974 GKC MechaGodzilla 1993.jpg|MechaGodzilla 1993 GKC Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu GKC Moguera.jpg|Moguera GKC Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah GKC Gigan 1972.jpg|Gigan 1972 GKC Gigan 2004.jpg|Gigan 2004 GKC Modified Gigan.jpg|Modified Gigan GKC Minilla 1967.jpg|Minilla 1967 GKC Minilla 2004.jpg|Minilla 2004 GKC Little Godzilla.jpg|Little Godzilla GKC Battra Larva.jpg|Battra Larva GKC Battra Imago.jpg|Battra Imago GKC Kumonga.jpg|Kumonga GKC Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras GKC Ebirah 1966.jpg|Ebirah 1966 GKC Ebirah 2004.jpg|Ebirah 2004 GKC Monster X.jpg|Monster X GKC Keizer Ghidorah.jpg|Keizer Ghidorah GKC Baragon 1965.jpg|Baragon 1965 GKC Baragon 1968.jpg|Baragon 1968 GKC Baragon 2001.jpg|Baragon 2001 GKC SpaceGodzilla In-Game.jpg|SpaceGodzilla GKC Gabara.jpg|Gabara GKC Zilla.jpg|Zilla GKC King Caesar 1974.jpg|King Caesar 1974 GKC King Caesar 2004.jpg|King Caesar 2004 GKC Kamoebas.jpg|Kamoebas GKC Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar GKC Meganulon.jpg|Meganulon GKC Titanosaurus.jpg|Titanosaurus GKC Megalon.jpg|Megalon GKC Orga.jpg|Orga GKC Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus GKC Gezora.jpg|Gezora GKC Land Moguera.jpg|Land Moguera Miscellaneous GKC Icon.jpg GKC Godzilla 1954.jpg|Godzilla 1954 GKC Showa Mothra.jpg|Imago Mothra 1961 GKC ShodaiRado.jpg|Rodan 1956 GKC King Ghidorah 1991.jpg|King Ghidorah 1991 GKC M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. GKC SpaceGodzilla.jpg|SpaceGodzilla GKC Showa Gigan.jpg|Gigan 1972 Trivia *One of the landmarks featured in this game is the "Godzilla Head" building located in the Shinjuku ward of Tokyo. If the player destroys it, he or she will unlock Godzilla 1992 as a playable monster. *This game bears some similarities to the 1998 game Godzilla: Trading Battle. Both games feature a large roster of monsters, including some from outside of the ''Godzilla'' series, and involve the collection and upgrading of these monsters to be used in battles against other monsters. *All of the Godzilla designs from the Heisei series are featured as playable monsters in the game. *This marks the first video game appearance for several monsters since Godzilla: Trading Battle in 1998, including Desghidorah, Dagahra, Moguera, Little Godzilla, Kamoebas, and Gezora. It also marks the first playable video game appearance for the Meganulon, who were included as Megaguirus' rage attack in the Atari games, as well as Zilla's first video game appearance under his current name. After the version 2.0.0 update to the game, it became the first game to feature a Dorat since the 1993 ''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' Gameboy game, and the first ever playable appearance for a Dorat. **This is also the first video game to feature Monster X, Keizer Ghidorah, and Primitive Mothra. *One of the designs for Rodan included in this game is based on an unused piece of concept art for Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, in which Rodan is colored light blue. External Links *Official site. *Official Facebook page. *Official Twitter page (@godzilla_app) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Applications Category:Handheld Games Category:Japan Only Games